1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic endoscope system having a video-scope with an image sensor, and a video-processor. Especially, the present invention relates to an electronic endoscope system with a video-scope having a water transmitting tube for spouting water from the tip of the video-scope, and a water supply apparatus for supplying water to the water transmitting tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, to wash the observed portion in an organ, a water-jet-nozzle is formed at the tip of the video-scope and an exclusive water transmitting tube is provided through the video-scope. The water transmitting tube extends from the tip portion to an operating portion, and an inlet for the water transmitting tube is formed on the operating portion. When the water is injected into the inlet, the water jets from the water-jet-nozzle. Further, other liquid can be injected into the inlet in place of the water as required.
Various instruments for supplying water to the water transmitting tube are connectable to the inlet. For example, a physiological saline can be supplied with an injector or a water supply apparatus. In the case of the water supply apparatus, a switch for supplying the water is provided on a front panel, or is connected to the water supply apparatus as a foot switch. When supplying the water, the switch is operated.
During the operation or inspection, the operator (doctor) manipulates the tip of the video-scope by handling the operating portion, and operates a plurality of switch buttons provided on the operating portion. Accordingly, when spouting the water, the operator must discontinue the operation of the endoscope to operate the switch for supplying the water. Further, accurately adjusting the amount of the water while handling the operating portion is difficult.